The Runescape Gods of Gielinor
"The Runescape Gods of Gielinor" is a spoof of the real RuneScape gods. And in case you didn't already know, there will be a lot of pictures of these guys. NOTE: I am not a member and therefore don't know much about the gods. What I have written is my knowledge of the Gods from the RuneScape Wiki. Characters Main Characters These are the three gods of RuneScape that everybody knows about and worships the most. Saradomin/Sara: The god of wisdom and peace, Saradomin is a clumsy drone. He constantly makes mistakes and injures others. He doesn’t know how stupid he is, and thinks of himself to be very smart, simply because he is the god of wisdom. He is afraid of many things and has an obsession with birds Guthix/Guth: Guthix acts as some kind of caretaker of he gods. (S)he hates this world and every inhabitant and would destroy it and create a new one, but claims that (s)he is not that kind of god or possibly that (s)he is too lazy. Despite being one of the most biased deities, (s)he is really trying to be “the god of Balance” Zamorak/Zammy: Zammy, like the original, is sardonic, sadistic, and vile. He enjoys suffering and wants people to feel the same way. He also claims to be a “ladies man”. With a twist, Zammy is extremely optimistic. He hates being called “Zammy” but people call him that anyways. Other Major Gods Every god has a distinct personality, but they all are goofy, wild, and overly-emotional. Bandos/Bandy: The god of Ogres and other brutes like that. He is dim and speaks in third person. He enjoys violence. Seren: The goddess of elves. She hates Zammy, but he is oblivious to that and flirts with her. She looks like a blond-haired humanoid crystal with a bunch of needles sticking out. Zaros: Although never seen, Zaros is mentioned in flashbacks. He used to be friends with Zammy, but Zammy god greedy and jealous of the power Zaros had over him, and took him down. Scabaras/Scabby: Scabaras is a god who wants to be left alone, but is always bothered by Icthlarin and Amascut. He looks like a blue human/dung beetle. Icthlarin/Icthy: The dog-headed god of burial. He was the ruler of the Mahjarrat, but they overthrew him because he had fleas and elected Zaros as their leader. Amascut/Amas: She is Ictharin's sister, who enjoys destruction. She hates him, but will willingly join forces to play pranks on Scabaras. Minor Gods These gods have little or no dialog, roles, or goofiness. Tumeken: Icthlarin and Amascut's father. Elidinis: Icthlarin and Amascut's mother. Armadyl: Armadyl is the god of justice. He came to this earth many years ago when Guthix was sleeping. He is an enemy of Zamorak and a "friend" of Saradomin and has a love-hate relationship with Zaros. Brassica Prime: The god of cabbages. He has a crush on Guthix. Yoogamaadugee: the god of apple pie, chocolate, cake, and pizza. Worshipped by noobs. Non-God Characters Susie: A Zammy fangirl who is obsessed with said god. She wants to marry him. Sandy: a superhero-like mage who is a major follower of Sara. He stands for goodness. The Mahjarrat: These are a race of super-strong guys who love violence and destruction. Enemies The Freneskae-Creator God: Although Zamorak and Amascut inflict harm on the other characters on a regular basis, the Freneskae-Creator god is the true villain of the stories. Although it never is in contact with the other characters, it despises them with great will, especially Icthlarin. Zaros, Zammy and Scabby are the only characters with knowledge of this god. Gallery Image:TRGOG Saradomin.png Image:TRGOG Guthix.png Image:TRGOG Zamorak.png Image:TRGOG Bandos.png Image:TRGOG Seren.png Image:TRGOG Scabaras.png image:TRGOG Icthlarin.png Image:TRGOG Amascut.png Statistics Intelligence #Scabaras- 99% smart #Guthix- 95% smart #Seren- 93% smart #Icthlarin- 87% smart #Amascut- 71% smart #Zamorak 62% smart #Bandos- 13% smart #Saradomin 5% smart Evilness Evil is measured in "evilites" #Zamorak 97% evil, 1% Neutral, 1% good, making a total of 97 evilites #Amascut 75% evil, 15% neural, 10% good, making a total of 65 evilites #Scabaras 10% evil, 85% neutral and 5% good making a total of 5 evilites #Bandos 50% evil, 3% neutral, 47% good, making a total of 3 evilites #Guthix 1% evil, 98% neutral, 1% good, making a total of 0 evilites #Icthlarin- 15% evil, 60% neutral, 35% good, making a total of -20 evilites #Seren- 10% evil, 40% neutral, 50% good, making a total of -40 evilites #Saradomin 1% evil, 1% neutral, 98% good, making a total of -97 evilites Power over Gielinor #Guthix #Seren #Saradomin #Zamorak #Amascut #Icthlarin #Bandos #Scabaras Kills The amount of people the gods and their followers have killed. #Saradomin - 680 million #Zamorak - 274 million #Amascut - 187 million #Bandos - 148 million #Guthix - 20 million #Scabaras - 13 million #Icthlarin - 7 million #Seren - 1.9 million Luck #Icthlarin #Seren #Guthix #Amascut #Scabaras #Saradomin #Zamorak #Bandos Stories * 3 Question Interview With Saradomin - The worst interview in the history of interviews. * 3 Question Interview With Guthix Other material * History (TRGOG) Coming Soon Get prepared for... * Interviews with the Gods * One where a Zammy clan and Sara clan go pking * One where Susie meets Sandy * Origin stories. * A gnomeball parody Category:TRGOG